


Letter To Sonya

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Letters, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolokhov's love letter to Sonya. Written as poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter To Sonya

Sonya…

I have fallen into a cycle never ending  
I dare hope you will not tear my world apart  
If I had the powers to impress you  
I'd use them all to win your heart  
Yet in fate's mirrors I see only my reflection  
You are never there by my side  
And if only you'd let me bare my soul to you  
There would be nothing I would hide

These words of love are not merely hollowed echoes  
They are the cries of a soul lost in the dark  
Won't you shine your light on me and save me  
My Aphrodite, my Joan of Arch  
This may seem the silliest of fixtures  
A fool's game of cat-and-mouse  
I know that I do not deserve you  
But I cannot control the love that you arouse

Forgive me, my dear Sonya  
If in vainly I have troubled your gentle heart  
But I simply had to write this letter  
For I have loved you from the start

~ F. Dolokhov


End file.
